Gaean Systems Timeline
The following is a representative timeline of major events in the Gaean Systems: Early System Years (y.0 - y.140) aka "The Vision Era" This era is defined by the hurried rush and chaos for expansion that followed the discovery of the Doors. * Year 0 - Portals Found * Year 25 - Aesop begins founding worlds * Year 75 - Original Aesop founder dies * Year 135 - Phobos acquired by Toska Early Consul Era (y.140 - y.199) aka "The Golden Era" This era is defined by early prosperity as the systems began to expand and enjoy the clarity and public good will and pride for the first consuls. * Year 140 - 1st Consul Reign Begins * Year 170 - 2nd Consul Reign Begins Middle Consul Era (y.200 - y. 259) aka "The Institutional Era" This era is defined by the consul's establishing more ingrained systems and Corporations becoming more powerful, forming a public trust and expanding their reach, entrenching in the system to the point where it would be extremely hard to dismantle many of them. * Year 200 - 3rd Consul Reign Begins * Year 201 - 3rd Consul starts the Historians * Year 210 - Historians start the Janitor's program * Year 221 - Umak Founded * Year 230 - 4th Consul Reign Begins * Year 231 - Helix Corp Founded Modern Consul Era (y.260 - Present) * Year 260: 5th Consul Reign Begins * Year 270: Helix Corp hits top 10 market share * Year 274: Dime joins The Curia as a clerk * Year 276: ** Selkis Founded ** Kaneda Corral join the Discovery Corps * Year 280: ** Lei Carter and Kaz Konnor join the Discovery Corps ** Khad Founded * Year 282: Tailor Wren graduates from The Academy * Year 284: Tailor Wren joins the crew of The Perseverance * Year 285: The Battle of Glutt and start of the Fractures War * Year 286: ** Kaneda Corral appointed as Bright Wing Ace ** Dime leaves The Curia and becomes a Priest * Year 287: ** Lei reassigned to Captain of the Janitors ** Quince Malady Requests Placement on The Vigilance * Year 288: ** Tailor Wren joins the Praetorian ** Ashura Ozuh vanished from The Vision ** Miracle Belle signs with Orpheum World Media * Year 290: ** Anek Allegro becomes Chief Strategist of the Protectionists ** Galen Hinge appears as a street doctor in The Underbelly * Year 292: ** Quince Malady appointed as Bright Wing Ace ** Maddy Turpentine becomes Ship Master * Year 293: ** Boombox sets off his first explosion ** Ashua Ozuh reappears on the social scene ** Boombox escapes Toska * Year 294: ** Vox meets Terra and asks him to join the staff at Maelstrom ** Maelstrom Opens * Year 295: ** 6th Consul Reign Begins ** Tailor Wren appointed Captain of the Praetorian * Year 296: ** Kaz Konnor appointed as Bright Wing Ace * Year 297: ** River Cobalt-Sioux begins regularly attending Atlas board meetings * Year 298: ** Gyre and Gimble flee Thresher Financial ** River Cobalt-Sioux attacks Arno Stern in 1598 ** Neida Kampf extracts Arno Stern from 1598 and brings him to the present * Year 299: Current Year ** The Nova officially come together and start working as a mercenary team.